Story:Starship Challenger/The Slaughter of Altair IV/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Notes: Opening Credits fall over opening scenes) Challenger fires phase cannons at the Romulan Shrike-class ship hitting it's exposed outer hull. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) (BOOM!) RUBIN Hullplating is holding at seventy-two percent! Taylor leans forward. TAYLOR (to Rubin) Fire off another spread of photonics. Rubin inputs commands into his console. EXT-SPACE Challenger fires off a spread of photonics they strike the warbird and it blows up into a thousand pieces as Challenger flies over the fiery ball of what was the Romulan Shrike-Class ship. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) RUBIN Enemy vessel destroyed Captain. Taylor leans back in her chair. TAYLOR Stand down tactical alert, (to com) medical team to port docking hatch. CARLSON (CMO, OC) We're on our way now Captain. Martin leaves the bridge go join them as Marcia folds her arms. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Challenger parks along side the Jamestown and extends it's docking arm and latches onto the ECS Freighter. INT-C DECK The medical team helps the wounded out of the ship as Martin walks to them. MARTIN (to Carlson) How bad is it? Carlson turns to him. CARLSON (CMO) We've got twenty-three confirmed dead, fifteen wounded I'll know more as we get them to sickbay. LEE DOCTOR! Both Carlson and Martin head to the bed cart. CARLSON (CMO) What's wrong? LEE Hairline fracture, five broken ribs and internal bleeding. It's revealed to be Kyle Clarkson who is the wounded person. CARLSON (CMO) Take him to sickbay and prep him for surgery go now. Janice takes Kyle to sickbay quickly as Martin is still shocked by seeing his friend. EXT-SPACE Challenger docked with the ECS Jamestown. INT-COMMAND CENTER WILLIAMS She's in pretty rough shape Captain, hull stress is at terrible levels and their warp coils are shredded on the port nacelle. Taylor paces about around the tables. TAYLOR (Sighs) What about the crew how many? Carlson chimes in. CARLSON (CMO) Twenty-three were killed in the attack, (beat) five severely wounded some have been exposed to lethal levels of plasma radiation. I'm treating them with hyronalin hopefully it will cure them. Taylor turns to Martin. TAYLOR (to Martin) John what was their course. Martin inputs commands into the console as the screen shows the course of the Jamestown, and the sector comes up on the screen. MARTIN Starbase two they're transporting photonic torpedoes to the base to reinforce the fleet and the seventh battlegroup in that sector as well. TAYLOR We can't alter course we're due to meet up with Commodore Archer and the fifth battlegroup at Altair IV. Martin thinks. MARTIN What if we have a small crew take the Cargo ship to Starbase two, (beat) While we head to Altair IV and meet up with the fifth battlegroup. Taylor leans on the table. TAYLOR It's too risky we'll take the Jamestown with us, have Kara set a course for Altair IV full impulse speed dismissed. The senior staff leaves the Command Center. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Challenger and the Jamestown meets up with the fifth battlegroup outside the Altair system with the Enterprise in the lead. INT-WAR ROOM Captain Shea, Captain Hernandez, Captain Ramirez, Captain Mitchell, and Captain Taylor are sitting around the table when Admiral Samuels walks into the room. SAMUELS Welcome everyone we're here to plant to attack the Romulans, and keep them from taking the system from us so what's the plan does anyone have one? Taylor chimes in. TAYLOR My first officer has come up with using our torpedoes as mines to shave off the Romulan fleet, maybe that could work? SHEA That could work. SAMUELS That could work if it does then use it and let me know when it's ready. Taylor inputs commands into the console and the screen changed to the Altair system the blip is the Coalition Battlegroup's position and the planet's position. TAYLOR We're here and Altair IV is here if we can keep the enemy bottled up here then we can win this fight. SAMUELS (Smiles) I like it. Taylor turns to him. TAYLOR Sir we had to bring the Jamestown with us we couldn't risk it being on it's own heading to Starbase Two. SAMUELS It's ok you made the smart choice, we'll send an Andorian warship to escort them before we head into the system. INT-GUEST QUARTERS Door chimed. CLARKSON Come. Door opens and Commander Martin walks in much to Kyle's shock. CLARKSON John. MARTIN I swinged by Sickbay but you were already released to your quarters what do you think I know that there not like an ECS Freighter. Kyle just sits there. CLARKSON (Scoffs) So instead of the ex-wife coming to see me, she sends you huh Starfleet must be wanting me back oh sorry I have no Starfleet career or commission. Martin sits in the chair. MARTIN Kyle come on man you can't still be mad at me? Kyle leans back in the chair. CLARKSON Oh yeah I am mad at you still you didn't come to my defense, (beat) all you cared about was your commission and cozy promotion to the rank of Commander. Com beeps. TAYLOR (OC) Tactical Alert senior officers report to the Bridge. Martin leaves Kyle's guest quarters but before he does he puts down a chip on the table. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Romulan Fleet approaches the Coalition Fleet. (End of Act One, Fade Out)